


The Pirates of Portland

by supreme_genius



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M, Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 18:03:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supreme_genius/pseuds/supreme_genius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pirate AU that centers on Nick Burkhardt, pirate, and Monroe, innkeeper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pirates of Portland

**Author's Note:**

> Still don't own Grimm.  
> Still don't make money from this.  
> Unbeta'd.

                The air is cool and carried the promise of a mighty storm. The sky is dull and grey, getting darker by the minute. The crew just continues to move about the ship, carrying out their usual duties. Captain Renard is seated below deck, at the desk in his living quarters. His eyes stare at a map as his lips hover over the rim of a glass of rum.

                “Looks like there’s a big storm coming, Captain.” A young man with dark hair and bright eyes stands in the door way. It was Nick Burkhardt, the Captain’s first mate.

                “Aye, Burkhardt,” he says as he offers a glass.

                Nick nods, accepting the glass and taking a sip. He slides into the chair across from Renard.

                “Tell me, do you think we should lay anchor and wait it out or head to shore?”

                “I say we head to shore, find some sturdy shelter.”

                “Well then, go up and spread word. Have the crew take us into port.”

                Nick nods, setting down his glass. “Yes, Captain.”

                The ship sails to shore, arriving just before nightfall and the first drop of rain. A few members of the crew stay aboard to assure the ship is maintained. Captain Renard, Nick, and a few others made their way through the port town, making their way into a tavern. Most of the crew spreads out while Renard and Nick approach the bar.

                A cute redheaded barmaid pours the two men drinks, paying particular attention to Nick, who is completely oblivious.

                “Haven’t seen you around town before.”

                “We’re just staying ‘til the storm’s over.” Renard answers before downing half his drink.

                There’s a blonde across the bar who’s paying special attention to the Captain. They’ve been at sea for far too long and Renard is quick to cross the bar and disappear with the woman, who’s, no doubt, a prostitute. Nick just shrugs and looks around.

                “You need a place to stay tonight?” The barmaid asks.

                “Yeah, actually. Is there an inn or something around here?”

“My place is just a quick walk away.” She grins. “Name’s Juliette, by the way.”

                “Ah, no thank you.” Nick steps away from the bar, quickly putting some distance between himself and the barmaid.

                Nick exits the bar, standing just outside, looking around. There’s a man next to him, smoking a cigar. He’s tall and a bit scruffy. He could probably break me in half, Nick thinks.

                “You, uh, wouldn’t know if there’s an inn or something around, would ya? Looking for a vacancy.”

                “Sure. Inn’s up the road a bit. C’mon. I’ll show ya.” The guy starts walking away.

                Nick’s quick to follow, mostly because he’s intrigued with the man.

                “So what brings ya to town?” The man asks without turning around.

                “Just waiting out the storm.” He looks up at the sky. “Should start anytime.”

                The guy nods. “Just you?”

                “For the room, yeah.”

                He nods again as they approach the inn. “Got quite a few vacancies.” He ducks behind the counter and grabs a key.

                “You own this place?”

                He nods. “Gotta make a living.”

                “It’s nice. Kinda cozy.”

                “Never heard a pirate use the word _cozy_ before.” He raises an eye brow. “C’mon. Room’s down here.”

                “Who said I was a pirate?”

                “You got it written all over you.”

                Nick scoffs.

                “Am I wrong?”

                Nick rolls his eyes. “No.”

                “Well, here it is.” He opens the door and steps aside. “I’m just next door if you need something.”

                Nick stands in the doorway as he watches the innkeeper walk away. “I’m Nick. Most people call me Burkhardt.”

                The man stops and turns around. “Monroe.” He flashes a small smile. “You have a nice night, Nick.”

                Nick narrows his gaze but smiles.

                “I’m not most people,” Monroe replies and continues on into his room.

                Nick sheds his boots and coat, along with a few other layers. He undoes a few buttons on his shirt and flops down on the bed. He lays there for a bit, enjoying the comfort of an actual bed, one that isn’t rocking back and forth. He nods off for a bit, waking to the sound of some kind of instrument being played. It’s nice, though he’s unsure of what it actually is.

                He opens his door and sticks his head out. The music seems to come from next door, Monroe’s room. Nick walks toward the sound, standing just outside the door. Without realizing, he presses his ear to the door and really listens. He remembers how his mother used to play piano before she died.

                The music fades and Nick mumbles under his breath, “Damn.” He gets the urge to knock and before and he can tell himself differently, he’s knocking and the door’s opening.

                “Oh, uh, did I wake you?”

                “No. No. I heard you and I just…it was nice.” He points passed Monroe, to the instrument on the bed. “Is that a giant violin?”

                Monroe shakes his head. “It’s a cello.”

                “Oh.” Nick lingers, a bit unsure of what to stay or do.

                “Do you…want to hear more?”

                Nick nods then steps inside, following Monroe. He takes a seat on the edge of the bed as Monroe grabs his cello and sits in a small leather chair. Monroe puts his bow to the strings and begins playing a piece he wrote himself. They both become lost in the music, drifting off to some distant place where they’re the only two people.

                As the piece ends, Nick looks a bit disappointed.

                “Sorry, my hand is cramping a bit.”

                “That was really great. Thank you.”

                “A pirate that likes a cozy room and cello music.” Monroe chuckles. “Can’t say I’ve ever met one like you before.”

                Nick shrugs. “Yeah, well, not all of us are the same. Some of us don’t have a choice.”

                “Oh. I’m, uh, sorry.”

                “When my parents died, I stayed with an aunt for a while. Then she died, too. I got in some trouble, but then I met the Captain. He was generous enough to give me work. I was like 20; I thought it might be nice to travel.” He lets out a small, dry laugh.

                “You never tried to leave?”

                Nick shakes his head. “Never really had the chance. What else would I do?”

                “I’d give ya a job.”

                “You don’t even know me.”

                “I can tell you’re a good guy.”

                “I’m a pirate.”

                “Hardly.” Monroe gets up and places his cello back in its place, all the while feelings Nick’s eyes on him. “What?” He finally asks, turning around.

                “Nothing. It’s just…it’s been a long time. Ten years I’ve been working that ship.”

                “Time for a change, I’d say.”

                Nick nods, slowly. “Yeah.” 


End file.
